Monster High (Zeitleiste)
As of mid-2012, Monster High has been in existence for six years and in effect for three. This article provides a simplified overview of what has happened for, in, and to Monster High since its inception in 2007, and what promises and rumors there exist in regards to the franchise's future. 2007 Entwicklung * A team of twenty Mattel employees, headed by Garrett Sander and Tim Kilpin, starts the development of Monster High. * In September, the ''Monster High'' YouTube account is created. * In October, trademarks are filed for "Monster High", "Frankie Stein", "Ula D.", "Operetta", and "Howleen Wolf". 2008 Entwicklung * In July, trademarks are filed for "Freaky just Got Fabulous!", "Cleo de Nile", and "Deuce Gorgon". * In September, a trademark is filed for "Draculaura". * In October, trademarks are filed for "Count Fabulous", "Hissette", "Lagoona Blue", "Neptuna", "Perseus", "Watzit", and "Clawdeen Wolf". * In December, trademarks are registered for "Crescent" and "Ghoulia Yelps". 2009 Entwicklung * In January, a trademark is filed for "Jackson Jekyll". * In February, a trademark is filed for "Sir Hoots a Lot". * In August, trademarks are filed for "iCoffin" and "Skullette". * In November, a trademark is filed for "Clawd Wolf". * In December, the ''Monster High'' Facebook account is created. 2010 Spielzeug & Merchandise * In July, the first five items of the 'Basic' subline of the main series are released. The [[SDCCI Merchandise|first Monster High SDCCI item]] and the first trio of plushies are released too. * In September, the first three Dawn of the Dance items are released. * In October, the sixth and seventh items of the 'Basic' series are released. * In November, the first two items of the Dead Tired are released. * In December, the second trio of plushies is released. The first five Gloom Beach items and the full Scream Uniform line are released too. Charakter * In May, Frankie Stein, Watzit, Draculaura, Count Fabulous, Clawdeen Wolf, Crescent, Lagoona Blue, Neptuna, Ghoulia Yelps, Sir Hoots A Lot, Cleo de Nile, Hissette, Deuce Gorgon, Perseus, Heath Burns, Gillington "Gil" Webber, Scarah Screams, Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood, and Mr. Lou Zarr debut. * In June, Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch, Mr. Hackington, Igor, and Mr. Where debut. * In July, Dead Fast, Clawd Wolf, Howleen Wolf, Holt Hyde, Jackson Jekyll, Crossfade, and the Frösche debut. * In October, Operetta debuts. * In September, Melody Carver, Candace Carver, Billy Phaidin, Mr. Mummy, Mr. D'eath, Mr. Verizhe, and Ms. Kindergrubber debut. * In December, Mr. Rotter debuts. Fiction * In May, Volume 1 of the Web-Serie debuts with "Jaundice Brothers". Similarly, the first upload appears on the ''Monster High'' YouTube account. * In July, Volume 1 of the webisode series goes on hiatus with "Totally Busted". * In August, the first post appears on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * In September, Eine Party zum Verlieben, the first book of the ''Monster High'' series is released. * In October, Volume 1 of the webisode series resumes with "Freakout Friday". In the same month, "New Ghoul @ School", the first TV special airs. Veranstaltungen * In July, Monster High has a stand at San Diego Comic-Con International. A greyscale version of 'Basic' Frankie Stein is the 2010 exclusive. Entwicklung * In January, a trademark is filed for "Fear Squad". * In February, trademarks are filed for "Crossfade" and "Dawn of the Dance". * In May, the ''Monster High'' Webseite is launched. In the same month, trademarks are filed for "Holt Hyde" and "Gloom Beach". * In September, a non-''Monster High'' trademark is filed for "Chewlian". Another trademark filed is for "Dead Tired". * In October, a trademark is filed for "Dead Fast". * In November, trademarks are filed for "Abbey Bominable", "Spectra Vondergeist", and "Rhuen". * In December, trademarks are filed for "Dr. Igorable", "Purrsephone", and "Rockseena". 2011 Spielzeung & Merchandise * In June, the first six items of the 'School's Out' subline of the main series and third to seventh items of the Dead Tired series are released. The full Killer Style I series and the last trio of plushies are also released. * In July, the seventh item of the 'School's Out' series, the [[SDCCI-Produkte|second Monster High SDCCI item]], the one Go Monster High Team!!! item, the full Classroom series, the one item of the Day at the Maul series, the final five items of the Dawn of the Dance series, the final item of the Gloom Beach, * In August, the eighth item of the Dead Tired series and the Freaky Fab Showcase are released. * In October, the full School's Out series is released. * In November, the first five items of the Skull Shores series and the first four items of the 'Maul Session' series are released. * In December, the first item of the 'Campus Stroll' subline of the main series is released. The first five items of the Sweet 1600 and the eighth item of the 'Basic' series are also released. Charakter * In February, Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone und Meowlody, and Don of the Dead debut. * In March, Manny Taur debuts. * In April, Rockseena and Scary Murphy debut. * In May, Nightmare, Hoodude Voodoo, Spectra Vondergeist, Rhuen, Shiver, and Abbey Bominable debut. * In June, Nefera de Nile and Minnie Taur debut. * In July, Tochter von Arachne, Dr. Igorable, Sweet Fangs, and Azura debut. * In August, Mr. G. Reaper debuts. * In September, Smokey and Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs debut. * In October, Bram Devein, Gory Fangtell, Romulus, Dougey, the Skullastic Superintendents, Van Hellscream, and Ms. Crabgrass debut. * In December, Teala debuts. Fiction * In January, Volume 1 of the webisode series ends with "Parent-Creature Conference". * In February, Volume 2 of the webisode series debuts with "Scream Building". * In April, The Ghoul Next Door, the second book of the ''Monster High'' series is released. * In May, "Chapter 13: Slow and Tell", the missing chapter of the first Monster High book is released. * In October, "Fright On!", the second TV special airs. * In November, Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, the third book of the Monster High series is released. Volume 2 of the webisode series ends with "Monster Mashionals Part 2". * In December, Volume 3 of the webisode series debuts with "Dodgeskull". Veranstaltungen * In February, Monster High is on display at American International Toy Fair. * In May, Monster High and the Kind Campaign announce their partnership. * In July, Monster High has a stand at San Diego Comic-Con International. A Dead Fast-cosplay version of Ghoulia Yelps is the 2011 exclusive. Fans are invited to participate in a vote between Scarah Screams, Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood, and Tochter von Arachne to decide which of them will have a doll produced. Scarah wins the vote. * In October, a Kind Campaign-special webisode airs titled "Kind: The Shockumentary". Entwicklung * In January, a trademark is filed for "Manny Taur". * In February, trademarks are filed for "Gillington "Gil" Webber" and "Heath Burns". * In March, trademarks are filed for "Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood" and "Ghoul Spirit". * In January, a trademark is filed for "Ghoul Box". * In May, trademarks are filed for "Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs", "Toralei Stripe", and "Sweet Fangs". * In June, a trademark is filed for "Nefera de Nile". * In July, trademarks are filed for "Skull Shores", "Bram Devein", "Scarah Screams", and "Cushion". * In August, trademarks are filed for "Be Yourself. Be Unique. Be a Monster.", "Sweet 1600", and "C.A. Cupid". * In September, trademarks are filed for "Venus McFlytrap", "Robecca Steam", and "Rochelle Goyle". * In October, a trademark is filed for "Skultimate Roller Maze". * In November, trademarks are filed for "Dot Dead Gorgeous", "Captain Penny", and "Roux". 2012 Spielzeung & Merchandise * In January, the second and third items of the 'Campus Stroll' subline of the main series are released. The sixth item of the Sweet 1600 series is also released. * In February, the fourth item of the 'Campus Stroll' subline of the main series is released. * In March, the sixth item of the 'Campus Stroll' subline of the main series is released. * In April, the first two item of the fourth subline of the main series are released. The sixth item of the Skull Shores series is also released. * In June, the only item of the fifth subline of the main series is released. * The Dot Dance, Skultimate Roller Maze, New Dead Tired, Halloween/Ghouls rule; Halloween/Scary Tales ranges become available for purchase in June/July 2012 * Scarah Scream also appears after the 2012 Comicon. Exclusinve Ghoulia Scooter and Draculaura Dressing room playsets become available around the same time. * In August 2012 the School Playset also becomes available Charakter * In January, Cushion and Fynn debut. * In February, C.A. Cupid, Valentine, and the Clouds debut. * In April, Kipling, Andy Beast, Bartleby Farnum, the Tiki, Robecca Steam, Captain Penny, Rochelle Goyle, Roux, Venus McFlytrap, and Chewlian debut. * In April, Invisi Billy debuts. * In May, gingerbread boy and Granite Sander debut. * In June, Mr. Ogrethor debuts. Fiction * In January, the Gory Gazette is launched. * In February, "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", the third TV special airs. * In March, the ''Monster High'' Twitter account is launched. * In April, "Escape From Skull Shores", the fourth TV special airs. "Chapter 13: Occupy Mall Street", the missing chapter of the second Monster High book is released. * In May, Back and Deader Than Ever, the fourth and last book of the ''Monster High'' series is released. * In July, "Friday Night Frights", the fifth TV special airs. * In September, Ghoulfriends Forever, the first book of the ''Ghoulfriends Forever'' series is released. * In October, "Ghouls Rule", the sixth TV special airs. Veranstaltungen * In January, the Freaky Fab 13 website is launched. * In February, Monster High is on display at American International Toy Fair. * In May, Monster High and WeStopHate announce their partnership. * In July, a WeStopHate-special webisode airs. * In July, Monster High has a stand at San Diego Comic-Con International. A 2-pack containing Scarah Screams and HooDude is the 2012 exclusive. Additonally, a WeStopHate-special webisode airs. Entwicklung * In January, the ''Monster High'' Tumblr account is created. Additionally, a trademark is filed for "Gory Gazette". * In February, a trademark is filed for "Ghouls Rule". * In March, the ''Monster High'' Twitter account is created. * In April, trademarks are filed for "Invisi Billy" and "City of Frights". * In May, a trademark is filed for "Ghoul's Alive!". * In July, a trademark is filed for Meowlody. Zukünfige Aktivitäten Spielzeug & Merchandise * In October 2012, Ghouls Rule introduces three new human characters. * Invisi Billy will possibly be released around November 2012, since that is when the webisode "Scare-Born Infection" airs. * The Main V4 customary 2-pack has yet to be revealed. Though possibly not coincidentally, artwork of Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch has been released in May 2012. * Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood will be released in Spring 2013. * Skelita Calaveras and Jinafire Long will debut probably in early 2013. * Active Monster High character trademarks exist for "Heath Burns", "Bram Devein", "Catherine DeMew", "Jean Claw",and "Granite Sanders". * Whether or not Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood and Tochter von Arachne will ever see a doll release is yet unknown. * "Unearthed Day" showed a line of clothes that will probably see release in 2012. Charakter * Skelita Calaveras and Jinafire Long will debut probably in early 2013. * Gingerbread boy will probably receive a name in the course of 2012. Fiction * City of Frights presumably is the seventh TV special and will probably air in early 2013. * Active Monster High character trademarks exist for "Heath Burns", "Bram Devein", "Catherine DeMew","Jean Claw", and "Granite Sanders". Veranstaltungen * In February 2013, Monster High will likely be on display again at American International Toy Fair. * In July 2013, Monster High will likely have a stand again at San Diego Comic-Con International. Kategorie:Franchise